Jack's Dance
by Cat the Believer
Summary: Jack's looking for a party to get rid of his boredom, Tooth has to get him out before something bad happens. Inspired by Coyote Run's Finnean's Dance. Summary sucks Rainbow Snowcone


Jack Frost wandered around the Irish countryside, having finished frosting the country and freezing several of the lakes, ponds, and the like; he was a little bored since he wasn't due anywhere else for roughly another week. He took a sip from the bottle of blackberry mead he had gotten from Bunny on Christmas; he giggled slightly as he gazed up at the moon, his cheek heavily frosted already from only half the bottle. He hummed as he went, barely realizing that he was humming along to faint music that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

He started to try and find the source of the merry sound, hoping to find a party to join, when he saw a small ball of light shoot up from a nearby bush, hovering for a few seconds, then zip on towards the meadow nearby. His curiosity got to him, making him zip after it. He staggered as he landed, still drunk off his ass if the frost and blue-purple tint wasn't enough indication; he watched the light duck into a large mound of earth that he's never seen before. He staggered up to it, using his staff to keep him steady as he looked around. When he got closer, the music was nearly deafeningly loud, seeming to emanate from a wide opening that had a soft glow spilling from it. He crawled up the side of the mound, wanting to get to the hole and look in; he didn't see much, nothing more than a tunnel that seemed to go on for miles on end. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave out on him, causing him to tumble into the hole and down the length of the tunnel.

When he finally reached the end, he groaned, having landed on his back with his staff clutched to his chest. He sat up, rubbing his head and back as he looked around, now sober from beating against the walls of the tunnel. He looked around, eyes wide and head slightly buzzing, he could hardly believe where he was. The place looked like an old-timey village; mud, straw, and leaf houses, small winged things dancing around. He looked at what he suspected was the center of the village; seeing several of the creatures with musical instruments he wandered over, seeming to be pulled by the music. They noticed him and smiled, beckoning him over to join in and be merry; he couldn't help but grin at the invitation and happily jumped into the dancing circle, spinning around, laughing, and prancing with the creatures. In his merriment, he never noticed the music speeding up as a elegantly dressed creature come up and joined the circle. It wasn't until the music and dancing stopped that he took the time to notice. The man, or what he assumed was a male by his facial shape and beard, wore brilliant blue and green robes with a few hints of yellows thrown in; he also took note that the clothing seemed to be made out of flower petals sewn together with thinly stripped grass.

After a closer look at the creature, he started to realize that he must have been the highest figure of them; he stammered and blinked rapidly, unsure of what was going to happen. He creature smiled warmly and patted his shoulder, "Greetings, Stranger! I am the Sidhe King, Brandywing. Who might you be?"

"I'm Jack Frost, I'm terribly sorry about crashing your party if I did! I don't really know how I got here. I vaguely remember following a light and taking a fall, but that's it. I was… pretty far gone, if ya know what I mean."

The king gave a hearty laugh and clasped him on the back, much like North would, "Well then, Jack Frost, I give you welcome to the Realm of Faerie. There is no need for you to worry about joining our celebrations, we welcome all." He smiled at him, a glint of mischief in his eye, "Now, come and have a drink with me."

Jack grinned, "I'd be honored, sir." They both laughed and smiled as they left to a large mushroom to drink.

Jack was happily buzzed, not as drunk as when he first tumbled, but getting there. The king was using his special Apple Brandy that was sweetened with honey, Jack had to ask Bunny to try and recreate it if he could swipe some to take back with him. As he enjoyed his drink, he couldn't help but hear a familiar set of wing flutters, making him look over and see Toothiana.

She zipped over as quick as ever, a large grin on her face, "Hello, Lord Brandywing! How are you fairing?" she smiled as she sat next to him as he gave a chuckle,

"Lady Toothiana, what a pleasure to see you again. I'm doing well, how are you doing these days?" he smiled as she giggled, "You're laughter is as merry and spellbinding as always."

She swatted his arm playfully as she giggled more, "Oh, stop it, you flatter me too much. I'm doing well, simply working very hard, even with my faeries to help me. I'm so happy to get a small break to come to a festival! I haven't been to one in ages!" they both shared a laugh as she politely declined some brandy.

Jack wouldn't admit it, but he had feelings from Tooth, her laughter and happiness always made his insides wiggle pleasantly, her smiles were infectious, and his heart always pounded against his ribs when she hugged him. He wouldn't admit to feeling a little jealous of how cozy the king was with her, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't him get very far with anything. After roughly a half hour of chatting with Tooth, the king excused himself and left, letting Tooth move over next to Jack, "Jack, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." She had worry lacing her voice.

He gave her a smile and waved his hand, "Don't worry, Tooth. The king said it was alright for me to enjoy the party." He sipped from his drink some, watching her face turn to worried shock.

"He let you stay!? Oh Jack, we've got to get you out of here." She clutched a hand to her chest before she took his free hand in hers, his cheeks frosted ever so slightly, enjoying the warmth from her small, delicate hands. "Jack, listen to me, you absolutely have to get out of her before it's too late; it isn't safe for you."

He lifted his eyebrow at her, giving a small smirk, "What's ruffled your feathers? Why so worried about me?"his grin got a little wider as she blushed, her cheeks dusting pink.

Her feathers puffed slightly as she lifted him out of his seat, "Jack, don't joke, please. Let's get you out of here." She tugged him after her, cringing slightly when the music and everything stopped, "Oh no…"

Jack looked back, watching the Faerie folk turn somber and melancholy as they stood up and flew away in different directions. He felt Tooth's grip on his hand tighten as she literally dragged him as fast as her wings could carry the extra weight. Jack soon caught himself and started flying beside her, still holding her hand, "What's up with you, Tooth? You look like you just saw a ghost."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, fear and worry clear in her crystalline pink eyes, "Jack, do you know anything about the Faerie?" When she saw him shake his head, she sighed heavily, "They are VERY mischievous. They'll are kind and generous, but they won't hesitate to turn your life upside down. And you were dancing with them!" Her feathers flared and dropped rapidly, as if she were breathing heavily. She clutched his hand as she picked up her speed, finding an opening and making her way to it.

Jack grunted slightly, feeling something trying to grab his feet, making him look back and nearly screamed; Faeries were chasing them. Tooth looked back when she felt Jack move around, her eyes widening significantly; she willed her wings harder, "Come on, come on, we're nearly out of here!"

Jack tried to keep as far out of reach as he could, trying to curling his legs against himself. He felt little puffs of wind zip past his head and saw familiar green and yellow blurs. He gave a half hearted smile as the Baby Tooth faeries distracted the others, letting Tooth and Jack zip out of the mound and back onto more common ground.

Jack rubbed his head, "Hey, Tooth… thanks for pulling me out of there…I- Mmmph!" his eyes widened and his cheeks frosted and turned blueish purple as she grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him on the lips. When they broke away she giggled at his dazed face.

"Jack, you don't need to apologize or thank me, I just didn't want to lose you." She blushed heavily when she realized what she had said. When Jack saw her reaction to what she said, he grinned at her, kissing her.

"I like ya too, Tooth." They smiled at each other, taking each other's hands and enjoying the rest of the night on the Irish coasts.


End file.
